Silent Skies
by Honeyflame
Summary: You'd think she was beautiful. Her looks are captivating. She was as swift as the wind, gentle as the placid lake, and strong as fire. And when a sound escaped her throat, even her prey would stop to listen. Pity, the voice was lost. She wouldn't make a sound. Because of the accident, no cat would ever have the pleasure of hearing her sweet voice again. Meet the silent skies.
1. Chapter 1

You'd think she was beautiful. Her looks are captivating. She was as swift as the wind, gentle as the placid lake, and strong as fire. And when a sound escaped her throat, even her prey would stop to listen. Pity, the voice was lost. She wouldn't make a sound. Because of the accident, no cat would ever have the pleasure of hearing her sweet voice again.

But though she wouldn't speak, she cried. And her tears reflected the torture she had always felt.

Her name began as Skykit, and she has quite a story to tell.

* * *

I let out a steady, rumbling purr as my mother licked the top of my head with the utmost gentleness. Dawnshade's dark red fur was thick and sleek, softly brushing against my own very pale blue-silver fur, that glowed in the sunlight.

My name is Skykit, and I am four moons old.

Along with my brother, Oakkit.

I pad out of the ThunderClan nursery, my brilliant blue eyes catching the sunlight and reflecting it back to the ThunderClan camp. My mother says I have a radiant appearance, and so do multiple other cats in my clan. But my appearance is not as radiant as it could be. If you look closely, you can see a faint glimmer of sadness in the depths of my blue eyes.

I used to be brighter, more beautiful, when I was barely a newborn kit.

But that was before Sootstream had died.

Sootstream had been a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes that had always smoldered with gentleness. She had always been welcoming and kind to me, and then, she had died. Not just died, as any other cat might.

She had died for me.

I clearly remember the day. I was only three moons old at the time, and Oakkit and I were play-fighting near the warriors' den. And Oakkit had suddenly decided that he needed some fresh-kill, so I had waited for him in the center of the clearing. I had just been sitting in the tall grass, the moist air cool and sweet against my face. My blue-silver fur had been glimmering in the sunlight, until a dark shadow fell over me.

The next thing I remember is that many cats were yowling, raising their voices in a screech of fear.

I assumed that the shadow was one of the warriors, so I continued to paw at the soft grass.

But then, I knew something was wrong.

Dawnshade was hurtling toward me, but Sootstream reached me before her. And then I realized that the shadow couldn't be a cat's shadow. It was a bird's. A giant bird circled lazily overhead, and for a heartbeat, it's amber gaze met my blue one, until I tore mine away. I was frozen in fear as Sootstream launched herself into the air, her claws unsheathed.

I remember the bird, swooping toward me, talons outstretched.

But when Sootstream attacked, it took her instead.

And I had never seen the dark gray she-cat again. She had died for me, and in the two or three days that directly succeeded that one, I had almost wished that the bird - I figured that it was a hawk - had taken me instead.

Now, the memory isn't as hard on me as it uesd to be a moon ago, but I know I will never forget the day. They say she died the death of an honorable warrior, saving the life of a kit. But even if that is true, I know I will never forget her.

Oh, Sootstream.

I pad after Oakkit, who flicked his tail and shook his dark reddish-brown tabby coat out, his clear amber eyes glimmering with concern. "Are you thinking about Sootstream, again?"

I suppress a purr. He knew me only too well, and I couldn't have a better friend. I nod to him, still thinking about the pretty, young she-cat.

"Skykit, it wasn't your fault," Oakkit mewed, with the faintest touch of exasperation in his voice. "Any cat would have done the same, and when you become a warrior, you might do something like that for a different kit."

I look at him, my long, plumy tail low. "Since when did you get so smart?"

Oakkit shrugged. "Skykit, you're a wonderful cat. You shouldn't blame yourself if someone dies for you! They care, and that's why they would do it!" He lowered his voice a little. "I would die for you, sister."

I shoot him a glare, only half-joking as I reply. "Don't you dare."

Oakkit's long tail swept across my back in a brief gesture of affection. "Don't worry; I don't plan on joining StarClan anytime soon." I let out a soft purr that faintly rustles the grass, and I touch noses to my littermate, my blue eyes glimmering. He really knew how to convince me.

"You're the best littermate a cat could have," I mew quietly.

Oakkit purred. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." For a few heartbeats, the two of us silently enjoy each other's company, our pelts brushing with affection. My ear twitches, and my tail touches my littermate's cheek for a heartbeat, then whisks away, and my pale blue-silver fur shimmers in the sunlight.

I've been called beautiful by many cats, not just my mother. But I've never really thought of myself as outstandingly pretty before.

"All right, let's play warriors!" Oakkit suggests, his amber eyes shining playfully. He springs forward, claws sheathed, his soft paws battering my underbelly. I scramble backwards, then leap, forcing his head to the ground. From there, I clamber onto his back and hold him down triumphantly.

Heartbeats later, I find myself in the midst of a bramble bush.

I try to wriggle free of the thorns, then let out a wail as the brambles snag my soft fur. Oakkit pads closer, then takes my scruff in his jaws. His legs shaking with the effort, he drags me out, and I dip my head in thanks before bending my head to free my fur of the brambles. "Sorry," Oakkit mutters, though the gleam of amusement has not left his eyes at all.

"Never mind," I reply, and my voice blends smoothly with the whispers of the wind.

This time, I pounce first, but Oakkit dodges to one side. I duck under him and throw him onto his back, but he rolls over quickly and swipes at my face. His red-brown fur presses against mine as he bowls me over, but I slide out from under him, then gently nip the tip of his left ear before pinning him down with a triumphant yowl.

Oakkit scrambles to his paws, shaking grass from his thick fur. "You fight well!"

"So do you!" I reply cheerfully, flicking my feathery tail.

And somehow, I have forgotten about Sootstream, though the faint outline of memory is ingrained in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems, I have almost entirely forgotten about Sootstream during the last moon, and I only remember her if I force myself to. Still, I hope something like that never happens again. I don't care if I'm more beautiful than the average she-cat, or more innocent than the average Clan cat. I just don't want any other cat to die for me like that.

But if only I could meet StarClan, then tell them how I wish something like that won't happen ever again.

Oh, wait, I forgot. Our medicine cat, Bluefire, said that StarClan always speak in riddles, so I probably wouldn't be able to gain much from speaking to a StarClan cat, anyway.

I cannot imagine what I would do without Oakkit. He's the best littermate any cat could have, really. He really cares, I know he does, and he's always there to listen to my thoughts. I feel heartless in comparison to his sweet compassion that has served me for moons. But I wish I could tell how he feels... if he thinks I'm selfish and heartless.

I wouldn't give up Oakkit for all the prey in the world.

Poor Oakkit.

I hope he thinks I've been kind to him, as well.

* * *

I pad into the clearing, the faint sadness, that had clouded my brilliant blue gaze ever since Sootstream died, gone, and replaced by a beautiful shimmer. Oakkit places his nose near my flank, then nudges me a little toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him, as he pads toward the heap of prey.

Oakkit shrugs. "Aren't you?"

Only when my stomach lets out a low growl do I realize how hungry I really am. I nod, purring, and bound after my brother, almost charging into the fresh-kill pile if I didn't skid to a halt in time. I nose a vole toward my littermate, and he picks it up in his teeth with a grateful nod. He gets to his paws, waiting, until I pick up a small mouse in my jaws.

Oakkit flicks his tail, pointing toward a widespread oak, which could give moist shade during the hottest days of greenleaf. I follow him, my light blue-silver pelt catching the golden rays of the sun. The two of us settle under the cool shadow of the oak, our tails barely touching.

I lean over the mouse and bite a small chunk of flesh off it.

Oakkit nods toward our father, Graystorm, who pads through the thorn tunnel, three other cats behind him. "If something happens to Darkfire," he mewed, referring to the current ThunderClan deputy, "do you think Graystorm will become deputy?"

"Why do you ask?" I mew, stalling, as I hadn't exactly been prepared for the question.

Oakkit shrugs. "I don't know. Just wondering. I think he has a chance."

"But what about Brightcloud?" I ask, referring to one of the senior warriors, a tabby-and-white she-cat who was always kind to us. "In my opinion, she has a better chance than Graystorm. She's more experienced, for one thing."

Oakkit tilts his head to the left, thinking. "But Graystorm is younger than her, and he won't be retiring for a long time. If Brightcloud becomes deputy, she might retire to the elders' den before Lilystar dies." I let out a short gasp, the cover it up by taking a bite off the mouse. I can't imagine Lilystar dying; she had been leader even before I was born.

She probably has more than one life left... right?

Oakkit stares at me. Apparently, I didn't stifle my gasp in time. "I know you better than you know yourself," Oakkit announces. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just can't imagine Lilystar dying," I mew. "She's been leader before we were born!"

Oakkit buries his nose into my fur, a brief gesture of his brotherly affection for me. "I'm not saying she's going to die soon," he mews. "All I'm saying is... well, every cat dies sometimes. And many of the cats who die are better off in StarClan."

Or the Dark Forest, I add silently. Oakkit and I had heard a tale from the elders a few days before, about a place called the Dark Forest, which, apparently, is where you go if StarClan won't take you. For at least two days after the elders had told me about the Place of No Stars, I had spent much of my time hoping that I would not end up there.

Of course, Oakkit helped me get over it. He told me that your entire life is probably what affects where you go, and that just thinking that you want to go to StarClan wouldn't help. He opens my eyes to see the truth, quite often.

"Skykit?" A massive, red-brown paw waves frantically in front of my face. I blink to see Oakkit, staring at me, a little worried. He has large paws for a five-moon-old kit, but I always tell him that it would help him in battle.

"Yeah?"

"You were in a world of your own," Oakkit mews, purring. "I asked you, who do you think our mentors will be, next moon?"

"Why are you asking me all this?" I snap, a little suspiciously. Then, my gaze and expression softens. He wouldn't hide anything from me. He's my brother, for StarClan's sake. The question is... do I tell him everything?

Of course I do. As much as possible, anyway.

"I don't know," Oakkit mews, and no cat could doubt the innocent honesty behind his words. "I'm just wondering."

"I have no idea," I sigh. "But I _wanted_ Sootstream, if she hadn't died. Now, I hope I get Ashfeather." Ashfeather, Sootstream, and Sorrelflight had been littermates; all three were equally compassionate to me, and since Sorrelflight is in the nursery, I want Sootstream's brother, Ashfeather, as a mentor. He shares the gray-black she-cat's kindness.

Oakkit sighs. "I told you, you need to stop thinking about Sootstream!" There is a pause, and I lower my head to study my paws. "And Skykit, just because Ashfeather is Sootstream's brother-"

"I know what you're going to tell me," I mew. "I know Ashfeather. He's nice, maybe not as nice as Sootstream, but close enough."

Oakkit purrs. "If you say so." After a heartbeat, he adds, "Every cat adores you, Skykit. I'm sure you'll get him as your mentor."

"Really?" I lift my head to stare at him curiously, and I can see the truth shining in his eyes. One of the many good things about my brother is that, at least to me, he's honest; he shares all he can with me, and I do the same with him.

StarClan would have to be really cruel to separate me and my littermate.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadepaw and Stormpaw, two toms, pad past Oakkit and me, but not before they glance my way, just long enough to run their gazes over my pale blue-silver fur and brilliant blue gaze. I sigh inwardly. Ever since I was kitted, almost every cat considered me a rather beautiful cat. It really gets annoying after a while.

I force myself to look away and pad past them in silence.

Oakkit shakes out his reddish-brown fur as he pads alongside me, a little confused. "What happened?"

I turn my narrow, triangular, feminine blue-silver head to face him. "Nothing." Oakkit shrugs, then follows me toward the edge of the clearing in the ThunderClan camp. He narrows his eyes.

"Why are you heading toward the _medicine den?"_ I shrug in reply. Oakkit nudges me affectionately. "You're not planning on becoming a medicine cat apprentice, are you, Skykit?" He pauses. "That definitely would upset half the toms who are padding after you."

I swipe playfully at him. "Of course not!"

Oakkit stumbles back, yowling "Attack!", as I swipe at his face. I purr in amusement as he slips on the cool, moist grass and lands on his back in a shallow dip in the ground. I twitch my whiskers in amusement, then jump back in surprise as he surges up and joyfully hurles himself on top of me. I roll over, then throw him off, falling back with the effort, leaving both of us lying on the grass clearing, purring.

I jump to my paws as he stops purring abruptly, and his clear amber gaze is fixed on something beyond me. I turn to see two she-cats, mentor and apprentice, pad out of camp. "What's wrong?" I tease. "You padding after someone?"

To my surprise, Oakkit looks uncomfortable.

"You can tell me," I mew. "I won't tell a soul."

Oakkit stares at his paws without moving, and his amber eyes cloud over a little. For less than a heartbeat, his gaze shifts up to meet my eyes. "Well... sort of... Rowanpaw." That takes me by surprise. I never thought that my brother had liked any cat, really. "She's nice... I guess..."

"Don't worry. I won't tell her." I stroke my tail over his back.

Oakkit nods quickly. "How about you?"

"What?"

"You've got loads of cats padding after you. Have you thought twice of any of them?" I shake my head. It's the truth. I honestly try to ignore toms as much as possible - that is, except for Oakkit and Graystorm. Oakkit narrows his eyes in a sort of teasing way. "Really, tell me!"

"I really don't!" I mew, trying hard to keep the anger out of my voice.

But I think my annoyance must have shown, because Oakkit lowers his gaze and takes a step back. "Sorry." Instead of replying with words, I use my beautiful, long, feathery tail and run it over his back gently, and purr, touching my nose to his.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" A she-cat's voice sounds outside the nursery, and I realize that it must be Lilystar. Dawnshade licks my cheek, then Oakkit's, affectionately. Her dark red tail flicks out, then, with a graceful, swift motion, sweeps us closer to her.

Our mother rasps her tongue over my pale blue-silver fur, slicking it down a little, leaving it darmp and flat. She nuzzles me for a heartbeat, then pulls Oakkit closer and grooms him as well, running her tongue over his red-brown fur.

Her green eyes gleam, as she bends her head to our height. "Remember, you furballs, because you're apprentices now, I'll miss you two even more. Now, go on." Today was our apprentice ceremony, and the two of us have been looking forward to this day for moons now.

Lilystar is already on the Highledge by the time we pad into the clearing, and most of the clan is already gathered. The clan automatically separates a little, forming a ragged circle around the two of us.

Lilystar, a pale gray she-cat with green eyes and an unusually long tail, blinks warmly. I have never met Lilystar in person before, except for the first day Oakkit and I were out of the nursery, and she greeted us. I press against Oakkit for a heartbeat, then pull away as the leader begins to speak. "Today, we gather for a very important ceremony in the lives of two six-moon-old kits." Her green gaze rests on first me, then Oakkit. "Skykit and Oakkit have both reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices."

I resist the urge to whisper to Oakpaw _yet again_ about who he thinks our mentors will be.

"Skykit, step forward." Swallowing my nervousness and breathing slowly, I pad forward to the base of the Highledge, looking up into the warm green eyes of the ThunderClan leader. "From this moment onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw."

 _Skypaw,_ I repeat in my head. It is a nice name.

"Darkfire, you received excellent mentoring from our lost friend Whitesong, and you have proven to be a brave and wise deputy. Please pass on all you know to Skypaw." The surprised gleam in my eyes matches the startled look in his as he bends down to touch noses to me.

"I'll do the best I can!" I promise, in a whisper.

"And I'll make you the best warrior possible," he returns.

I turn my attention back to Oakkit. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw." I blink encouragingly at him, and he flashes me a shaky smile. "Redstorm, you received wonderful mentoring from myself, and Oakpaw will be your first apprentice. Pass on your skill and courage to this young apprentice."

I watch as my littermate stretches his neck to touch noses to the dark red tom, who whispers something to him and lets out a purr.

Meanwhile, I puff out my pale chest, my blue eyes shining as the clan yowls out our names. "Skypaw! Oakpaw! Skypaw! Oakpaw!" Stormpaw and Shadepaw, the two dark gray littermates, pad over to me to mew a warm congratulations to me and Oakpaw. Rowanpaw pads over a few heartbeats later to congratulate us, and she whispers something to Oakpaw that makes him purr.

When the cheering has died down, I turn to the deputy. "What will we do first?"

"What do you want to do?" the amber-eyed, dark gray tom replies, flicking his tail as he speaks.

I shrug.

"Do you want to explore the territory?"

I nod eagerly, then freeze for a heartbeat. "Will Oakpaw come?"

"Why don't you go and as Redstorm?" Darkfire suggests, purring as I bound toward the dark red tom. I press against Oakpaw for a heartbeat, then turn to face Redstorm, who was a muscular, green-eyed tom, who blinked as I opened my jaws to speak.

"Can Oakpaw and you come with Darkfire and me to explore the territory?" I ask, and beside me, Oakpaw brightens, his eyes wide.

Redstorm dips his head. "Of course."

Darkfire pads over to us, then beckons with his tail for us to follow, and together, the four of us pad through the thorn tunnel and out of camp.


End file.
